Trophies
by Elenor of Aquitaine
Summary: Hermione and Draco get in a fight and then get detention. May be longer if people like it.


Chap 1, more to come if people like

Chap 1, more to come if people like

Trophies

"Hermione!"Ron yelled as he and Harry sprinted down the hallway towards their friend as she was walking to dinner.

A tall girl with brown hair looked up, saw the boys, and stopped to wait with a frustrated look on her face.

"We just heard the news!" said Harry, his face falling from a smile into a tight look of fear upon seeing Hermione's face.She glared at both of her friends, letting them know that she was not pleased with spreading the news about.

"Is it true?" asked Ron cautiously, slowly trying to hide his tall frame behind Harry.

"It is" she replied curtly.

"What happened?" said Harry, throwing caution to the wind and risking a large argument and telling to.

"I don't want to talk about it here" she said through gritted teeth

"Well, after dinner then?" said Ron brightly.Hermione glared at him, but seemed to agree.

After dinner all three Gryfindor 7th years walked quickly up to their common room before many people had finished so they could have some privacy.

"So," said Ron quickly when they had found a quite corner to sit in, "what happened"

"We heard you have your 1st detention of your entire life, but what did you do?" asked Harry, his green eyes shining in amusement.

" Oh dear," said Hermione with a short sigh, "Well, I wanted Professor Sprout to check over my essay before I handed it in tomorrow, so after Arithmancy I went out to the greenhouse to find her.When I got there, the last class was just getting out.It was the Slytherin and Ravenclaw 7th years," she explained twisting the hem of her robes around her fingers.

She looked up at her two friends who appeared all to eager to get to the explanation for the punishment.

"Well, Professor Sprout was busy so I decided to wait for her.Malfoy noticed me and started complaining loudly about know-it-alls and how annoying they were.I knew he was just trying to get me upset so I ignored him, but he got closer and then started in on muggle-born witches and wizards and how Hogwarts is awful for letting in anyone who isn't pureblood.By that time he was right next to me.He called me mudblood and I just couldn't take it anymore, he's bothered me long enough.So I hit him, hard, right across the face, I don't know what came over me.Unfortunately, Professor Sprout was watching it all and gave me AND Malfoy detentions.Tonight we have to polish all the trophies in the trophy room, without magic, together."

Both boys winced and recoiled from the news.

"Yikes," said Ron, "When do you have to go?"

"In 5 minutes" said Hermione

"Sorry," said Harry with a look of sympathy on his face.

"Well," sighed Hermione, "I'd better go.I'll see you guys later or tomorrow if it takes a long time."

She slowly got up and looked around her, feeling slightly naked without her usually heavy book-bag.Shrugging, she slowly trudged out the portrait hole.

When she got to the trophy room, Draco Malfoy was walking in the door at the other end of the room.They stood, at either ends of the room, glaring at each other.Professor Sprout walked quickly into the room, rubbing some dirt off the palms of her hands on her robes.She gave them each a sharp look over her spectacles.

"Every trophy in this room must be cleaned," she said, gesturing to the walls filled, floor to ceiling, with every kind of trophy, plaque, cup, and award possible.

"No one will be able to pass through these doors in either direction until every last bit of metal has been cleaned and polished.These awards have also been charmed and no amount of magical scrubbing will get them clean, nor will they stay clean unless you communicate civilly with each other.If you don't tell each other what you have cleaned and what you haven't, everything will stay dirty and you will polish yourselves dizzy.And if you want to be done by Monday's classes, I suggest you get started right away."

Professor Sprout summoned a large bucket that she had left by the door and set it down in between Hermione and Malfoy.

"Here's everything you'll need, polish, sponges, rags and a bottomless bucket of warm water.See you when you finish."

She quickly rushed back out of the room.Hermione went and looked at their supplies while Malfoy inspected the door.He grumbled loudly after trying to push his way through and finding the doorway completely blocked.Hermione quickly shoved a sponge into Malfoy's hand.

"Better get to work," she mumbled, not seeing the evil look he was sending her from the depths of his steely-gray eyes.

They worked in silence for hours, until it was late into the night and not another soul was awake in the entire castle.Hermione leaned back to stretch her shoulders after hunching down cleaning one Edward J. Calhoun's award for perfect attendance, when she saw Malfoy begin cleaning a plaque she had already polished to a high gloss.

"Hey!" she said violently "I already cleaned that!"

"Well, then you should have told me, we should have communicated because its dirty again, mudblood" drawled Malfoy with a sneer on his face and in his voice

"DON"T CALL ME MUDBLOOD!" screamed Hermione at the top of her voice, "That's what got us both in trouble in the first place!We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you!" she exclaimed, standing up forcefully.

"You slugging me was what got us here!" said Malfoy, crossing the room with huge strides of his long legs.

"I wouldn't have slapped you if you hadn't been harassing me!"She bellowed, gesturing wildly with her arms, her wavy hair returning to its natural bushy-ness.

"You deserved it!" Malfoy cried back at her, his perfect silver-blond hair falling into his eyes, raising his arms above his head.

"I did not!" yelled Hermione.

They both started yelling at each other, gesturing crazily, getting more and more in each other's face until they were nearly nose-to-nose, both screaming about the wrongdoings of the other. 

Suddenly, in the midst of all the yelling and accusations and screaming and wild gesticulation, Hermione wrapped her arms around Malfoy's pale neck and kissed him, hard, on his open mouth.Quickly she pulled away, obviously ashamed and embarrassed at what she had just done.Malfoy had been stunned into silence and immobility, but he quickly came to and grabbed Hermione around the waist, pulling her into a much longer and more passionate kiss.His arms tightened around her waist as she re-wrapped her arms around his neck, pull themselves closer together. 


End file.
